


Sex Toy Story

by Galou815



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galou815/pseuds/Galou815





	Sex Toy Story

Ca y est ! Enfin ce jour est arrivé ! Chaque fois que je voyais les autres partir, je me demandais où ils allaient. J'imaginais tant de chose, mais maintenant, je vais savoir, je vais découvrir le nouveau monde qui m'attend. Quand il s'est approché de moi, bien perché sur mon étagère, j'ai prié pour qu'il me prenne et … oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Billy, je coûte 89 euros 95 dans tous les bons sex shop et j'ai pour mission de faire découvrir aux hommes … l'extase ! Le nirvana, le point de non retour, la petite mort, le … enfin, disons que … je suis plutôt ... plutôt doué paraît-il pour … leur donner beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir. Comment ? Ça je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que ma vendeuse préférée, Charlotte, a dit à mon nouveau propriétaire. Aaaahh mon nouveau propriétaire … ses yeux verts me fixant, ses longs doigt me caressant pour apprécier ma douce texture, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir comment lui donner du plaisir !

– J'espère que mon petit ami va aimer.  
– Il va adorer croyez moi ! Je vous fais un paquet cadeau ?

Petit ami ? C'est quoi ça ? Hé mais ! Où suis-je ? Il fait tout noir ! Pourquoi ça bouge autant ? Oh là ça balance ! Je vais être malade abrutit … attendez … je suis un sex toy, je peux pas être malade, mais à force de me maltraiter il va me casser avant même que je ne découvre ce nouveau monde. Ah enfin, il m'a posé. Quelque chose claque, je l’entends siffler et un bruit infernal se fait entendre. La terre tremble ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce … vrombissement. On dirait un énorme vibromasseur, eux là je les hais « oui on est moins cher, tout aussi efficace, on se glisse partout, niahahahahaha » moi je suis un sex toy de luxe ! Encore des vibrations ! Tout proche de moi, accompagné d'une petite musique qui s'arrête soudainement.

– Rosberg … oh désolé mi amor, je suis en voiture, je suis au volant, j'ai pas regardé qui m'appelait … oui j'arrive bientôt … j'avais juste une course à faire … j'espère que tu as préparé le dîner, je meurs de faim ! … ok je m'en occupe ! Chinois ? … ça marche ! Je t'aime.

La voix s'arrête, je me fais un peu bousculer et il reprend ses sifflements. Le vrombissement cesse, silence complet et quelques minutes plus tard, une odeur envahit mon espace. La même que le jour où Charlotte avait oublié d'emmener son pique nique et qu'elle était revenue avec d'étranges petites boites. Et c'est reparti pour un tour dans cette machine infernale qu'il a appelé « voiture ». Finalement c'est pas si désagréable, il faut juste avoir l'habitude. Je tangue un peu de droite à gauche, parfois je me sens attiré vers l'avant et juste après je pars en arrière. Finalement la « voiture » s'arrête, c'est pas plus mal. Me voilà de nouveau en mouvement dans ce truc tout noir, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va faire de moi. J'espère qu'il me sortira de là, le plus vite possible.

– Nico !

Ça c'est une voix que je ne connais pas.

– Tu peux prendre la bouffe dans la voiture ?  
– C'est quoi cette poche ?  
– Le dessert !  
– Oh génial, j'avais oublié de te le demander. C'est au chocolat ?  
– Mieux que ça !  
– Mieux que le chocolat ?

J'entends mon nouveau propriétaire rire et quelques minutes plus tard il me pose de nouveau. J'attends … j'attends … mais pourquoi je suis toujours dans le noir ? S'il m'a acheté c'est pour m'utiliser ! Oh non, il m'a peut être oublié, peut être qu'il ne veut déjà plus de moi, je vais rester éternellement dans le noir, jamais il n'actionnera ma petite molette et je …

– Et maintenant le dessert !  
– Ouiiiiiii !!!

Ouiiiiiiii !!!! Je ne sais si c'est « Nico » ou l'accro du chocolat qui me prend, mais il semble très impatient de me découvrir.

– Nico … ça se mange pas ça !  
– Pas vraiment. Ouvre ça te plaira quand même, j'en suis sûr cariño.

Oui ouvre-moi ! Ouvre-moi cariño ! Cariño ? Quel drôle de nom, Billy ça a quand même plus de classe ! Oh de la lumière, je vois de la … aaahhhhh ! Ah non ce sont des yeux j'ai eu peur, ils sont si gros. Ce ne sont pas ceux de Nico, eux ils sont marrons, très foncé, ils brillent et puis il y a une bouche, grande ouverte. Allé cariño arrête, tu ressembles à ces horribles poupées gonflables, quelles poufs celles là, avec leur air de bovin ! Il suffit d'une aiguille et paf ! Elles perdent leur forme en quelques secondes en faisant cet horrible bruit: psssssshhhhhh et après elles ferment enfin leur gueule. Je ne devrais pas être aussi grossier tout de même, je suis un objet de luxe, je fais partit de la haute société des sex toy ! D'accord moi on ne me branche pas à un I-pod, je suis pas en bluetooth et il faut encore la bonne vielle méthode manuelle pour faire ce que j'ai à faire, mais c'est tout de même plus convivial, non ? Il me prend enfin dans ses mains, me tourne dans tous les sens et semble m'étudier scrupuleusement.

– Mais c'est quoi ?

Oh … non … un crétin. Je suis entre les mains d'un crétin ! Mais enfin cariño, je suis un sex toy !

– C'est un petit jouet pour toi et moi.  
– Un jouet ?

Oui un jouet crétin ! Bon sang si j'avais des bras je lui en foutrais une à ce … vocabulaire, Billy, vocabulaire. Il me regarde de nouveau, ses doigts s'approchent de ma molette et … oh … oh oui. Je vibre, je vibre ! Aïeuuhhh ! Il m'a lâché ! Nico se penche vers moi, me ramasse et m'éteint, ça le fait rire, moi pas !

– Rafael enfin, t'a jamais vu un sex toy ?  
– Un sex toy ?  
– Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?  
– Oui … bien sûr … mais pourquoi tu … enfin …

Le sourire qu'affichait Nico s'efface … oh non, je sens qu'il va vraiment me laisser dans un coin, et tout ça à cause de ce crétin !

– Ca … ça te plait pas ?  
– Je comprends pas.  
– Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre !

Mais oui ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre, écoute ton petit ami ! Je suis un cadeau, le plus original, le plus intime des cadeaux, le plus orgasmique et lui il cherche les complications. Nico me tient fermement dans sa main et caresse ma molette du bout des doigts. J'en frémis … pardon, j'en vibre d'avance. Doucement il l'actionne et cette fois je vibre vraiment, tout doucement. Il sourit de nouveau et m'approche de l'entrejambe de Rafael.

– Ni … Nico …  
– J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu, ça va te plaire, je le sais, tu dois juste te laisser aller, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Rafael baisse les yeux vers moi et se mord la lèvre. Nico me presse un peu plus contre l'endroit voulu et je sens un drôle de truc se soulever sous moi. Ben voilà, il se laisse enfin aller ! Une fois de plus, le pouce de mon blondinet préféré se pose sur ma molette et la tourne.  
Les vibrations s'accélèrent de plus en plus … dite donc, mais c'est une vraie tente la dessous … un peu plus et on pourra y monter un cirque ! Ce que je suis drôle. En plus de la classe, j'ai de l'humour ! Bon ils ont oublié la modestie dans les options. Il me déplace un peu vers le haut et me glisse sous l'élastique de son short. Il fait tout noir là dedans, mais il fait chaud, sacrément chaud. Tiens c'est qui lui ? Un autre sex toy ?

– Tu vois que le petit Rafael est très content d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeu.

Petit, petit … il me dépasse d'une tête. Oh mais ce ne serais pas … oui c'est ça ! C'est l'original, celui qui est à la base de mon invention, c'est mon ancêtre ! J'ai quand même une meilleure gueule, je suis moderne, je suis design, lui il est tout rouge et … oh salut vous ! Me voilà entre deux jolis coussins, bien chauds, bien douillets.

– Oh Ni … Nico !  
– Tu vois, je savais que ça te plairait.  
– Oui … ouiii !

On peut pas dire qu'il ait beaucoup de vocabulaire celui-là, faut croire que je suis plutôt doué … qu'est ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr que je suis doué ! Nico me fait bouger un peu, me faisant découvrir ce nouveau territoire. Le coin est plutôt sympa et qu'est ce que cette peau est douce. Je me glisse entre ses cuisses qu'il écarte légèrement. Bon sang Nico, tu pourrais pas lui enlever ces vêtements ? Tu vois bien que mon aïeul et moi on est tout serré là dedans ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. J'aime mon nouveau propriétaire. Quelques petites secousses et nous voilà enfin libre … liiiiiiibre ! Mon acolyte se tient doit comme un I, la peau contre laquelle je me frotte est parcourue de petits frissons et de spasmes, c'est un nerveux lui ! Son épiderme est presque brûlant, je comprends pourquoi il vient d'ôter son t-shirt. Le voilà nu sur ce canapé, complètement détendu, se délectant des mes talents. Bon d'accord Nico y est un peu pour quelque chose. Il semble connaitre ce corps par cœur et sait où je dois aller pour donner un maximum de plaisir. Rafael écarte un peu plus les jambes, les allonge et les posent sur la magnifique table basse devant lui. Je descends un peu plus et … tiens, je suis où là ? C'est quoi ça ? Une entrée ? Elle est où la sonnette ?

– Oh oui Nico continu !

Je bute contre ladite entrée qui semble s'agrandir à mon passage. Là-haut, les deux loustics se font du bouche-à-bouche, mais petit à petit, la bouche de Nico descend sur le torse de son petit ami. Lorsqu'il arrivé au niveau de mon jumeaux, première génération, ses lèvres le caressent … mhhh ça doit être agréable. Mais qu'est ce que … il va pas le manger quand même ! Hé ! Oh ! Qu'est ce que …

– Nico ! Aaaah c'est trop bon !!

Bon, ben s'il dit que c'est bon … y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter … je serais quand même pas rassuré de me retrouver dans une bouche, avec toutes ces … dents. Passons. A force de m'inquiéter pour l'autre, je ne sais même pas où je suis. On est vraiment serré ici, il fait encore plus chaud, mais c'est plutôt agréable. Nico m'a mit à la vitesse maximum et me fait lentement aller et venir dans cet antre. Rafael cri de plus en plus fort, il n'a vraiment pas beaucoup de vocabulaire … et puis ça veut dire quoi « Bamos » ? Je heurte quelque chose de plein fouet, Rafael cri de plus belle, on dirait qu'il pleure … c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Et voilà que je percute une fois de plus ce mystérieux point et que cariño semble être en proie à une véritable crise de folie. Je le sens se tordre dans tous les sens. Je bouge de plus en plus vite et Rafael jubile chaque fois que je le pénètre. Il est vraiment dingue de moi … m'enfin quand même, il ne cesse de crier « Nico ! Nico ! », moi c'est Billy ! B. I .L. L .Y. L'anneau de chaire semble se resserrer convulsivement. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, mais le dernier cri de Rafael se termine en sanglot, je suis comprimé. Je n'entends que des gémissements, un drôle de bruit, comme un tambour où l'ont tape continuellement dessus à vive allure. Il y a encore des spasmes et bientôt je retrouve la lumière. Nico se lèche les lèvres et se précipite pour capturer celles de son petit ami.

– Huuum je t'aime Nico.

Et … et moi ? Mais hé ! Pourquoi Nico m'a laissé tomber ? Alors c'est tout ? Je lui fais vivre l'extase et on ne me remercie pas ? Je continu de vibrer, mais ils se moquent bien de savoir si ma batterie se décharge ou pas ! Voilà que Nico se déshabille et se retrouve allongé sur le canapé alors que je gis par terre comme un mal-aimé. Il m'a oublié ! Nico ! Cariño ! Je suis là ! Regardez-moi ! Je … qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je me sens tout faible, je … Ni … Nico … ma … ma batterie, elle … non, pas ça.

Fin


End file.
